


Tweek Week Day 6: Friendship

by KyleMeMaybe



Series: Tweek Week 2019 [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, Friendship, Gen, Takes place during Tweek X Craig, creek is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleMeMaybe/pseuds/KyleMeMaybe
Summary: In the aftermath of his "break-up" with Craig, Tweek finds a potential new friend in Wendy Testaburger.





	Tweek Week Day 6: Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my last entry for Tweek Week--it was so fun and I wish I could've contributed more, but that's life I guess. Anyway, today's prompt was "Ship/Friendship" so I decided to go with friendship, because I absolutely love the thought that Tweek and Wendy are friends and that he's welcome in her friend group. Their friendship definitely deserves appreciation.

_ I can’t believe it! I actually pulled it off! _

Tweek couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he walked out of the school. His heart still pounded hard in his chest, and it was going to take awhile to unwind from the intense rush of nerves and adrenaline that had been surging through him just moments ago...but he’d done it! He’d successfully staged a breakup between him and Craig. Not only would this whole mess be behind them soon, but he was pretty sure he’d done a great job.

_ Maybe I’m cut out for this acting thing after all. Everyone seemed totally convinced back there. Even Craig seemed shocked! _

“Tweek, wait…!”

Tweek froze, hearing Wendy approaching him and calling his name. He quickly shook himself off and feigned the hurt, sad expression he’d had when he’d first left the school after the “fight” before turning around to face her. He had to keep acting if anyone was going to believe them.

“Oh....hi, Wendy.”

Wendy caught up with him, watching him with a concerned expression, “Tweek...I am so sorry Craig did that to you. I had no idea he was such a manipulative, two-timing jerk.”

“Ah...th-thank you…” Guilt twinged at Tweek’s heart when he heard that. That might’ve been a bit harsh...but Craig said to make it seem realistic, didn’t he? It was probably fine...right? “I didn’t know, either. I mean, until now. It was just...really out-of-the-blue.”

There, that sounded good, or so he hoped.

“Yeah. No one saw it coming at all. I guess you really don’t know a person until you spend too much time with him sometimes.” Wendy sighed. “But I guess it’s better to find out the hard way than not at all sometimes. You deserve better than to be stuck with a jackass like him.”

_ He’s not REALLY a jackass… _

Tweek ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head that wanted Wendy to know the truth. No, she  _ couldn’t  _ know, or else the whole school would start shipping them again if word got out that they had faked it. He felt bad if he might’ve tarnished Craig’s reputation in Wendy’s eyes, though…

“Yeah...I guess so,” he said at last, focusing on the conversation again. “I wish it hadn’t happened at all, but...at least I’m not wasting anymore time on him now that I know.”

“Right.” Wendy nodded emphatically, and then her eyes lit up. “Hey, maybe I could help you find a new boyfriend? I’m sure there are plenty of guys who would be way better for you.”

_ Gah, no, what?! Why is she already trying to pair me off with someone??  _ Tweek fretted internally. And yet...the way she was looking at him seem genuine, as if she was just trying to be helpful and was worried about him after this break-up. After seeing so many girls drawing fanart involving him and giggling anytime he and Craig were even in close proximity of each other over the past few weeks, thinking that one of them might be able to see past that and want to help him as a friend was refreshing.

Still…

“Thanks, but...I don’t think I’m ready for that. Not right now. I think I just need time to get over this first,” Tweek replied at last.  _ There, that sounds believable. _

Luckily, Wendy totally bought it. “Yeah, that makes sense. I totally understand,” she conceded, nodding slightly. She paused for a few seconds, then went on, “Also, Tweek, just for the record...I thought that was really brave of you, to confront Craig like that in front of everyone. That must’ve been hard, but you didn’t make it seem like it at all. In fact, you seemed really sure of yourself. That had to take a lot of courage to get yourself to do that.”

Tweek blinked, stunned. No one had ever told him before that he was brave, that he had any amount of courage. It was something he’d always doubted he’d had. But now Wendy, whom he’d always considered strong...she was calling  _ him _ brave? And really seemed to mean it…? It was nearly impossible for him to believe, but there it was.

And maybe...maybe she was right. She didn’t know it had all been a scheme, of course, but even though it was pretend it had still taken all of Tweek’s meager self-confidence to go through with it. Maybe he actually  _ had  _ been brave, pushing himself to do that when he’d been so sure he’d fail. 

“You...you really thought that was brave?” he found himself asking anyway.

“Oh, definitely!” Wendy assured him, without missing a beat. “Seriously, you called Craig out in front of the whole school. You didn’t lose your composure even once. Don’t you think that takes guts?”

“Yeah...yeah, I guess it does.” It was still hard for Tweek to process that anyone could consider him brave. But at the same time, it felt good...he felt a little stronger than he ordinarily did, like he could handle more than he ever thought he was capable of. For once, he felt able to feel proud of himself. And it meant a lot to him that Wendy had helped him to realize that.

“Thanks, Wendy...I think I really needed to hear that.” Tweek managed to smile at her, and Wendy smiled back.

“Of course. Hey, listen...if you ever need anything, or just want to talk, I’m here for you, okay?” she said earnestly. “I know you’re probably going through a lot, and you shouldn’t have to do that alone.”

She cared. She actually really seemed to care, something Tweek wasn’t used to from a lot of people. He felt increasingly guilty that this was all over a fake break-up and he didn’t really  _ deserve _ it, but the fact that she was extending so much suddenly meant a lot to him.

“I will. Thanks...that means a lot to me.” At least he was able to be really, truly honest about  _ that. _

Wendy reached over and gave his shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “I’ll let you go so you can go home if you want, but feel free to call me if you want to later.”

Tweek nodded that he would, and the two parted ways as Tweek headed toward home and Wendy went to join up with her friends.

This day hadn’t gone predictably. He’d woken up that morning without a boyfriend, and now he...still didn’t have a boyfriend, but it was official now. But he did feel like he’d gained something small from that day, something good.

He felt like he’d made a new friend in Wendy. And he hoped that, unlike his false relationship, this friendship would last.

—————-

Months later, Tweek and Wendy were able to laugh about the entire incident—Wendy knew now it had all been staged, and she wasn’t mad at Tweek for lying about it either, once she’d learned why. She did tease him about the fact that for all that trouble, he still wound up with Craig as his boyfriend, but he wasn’t bothered by it at all. Other people could mock him relentlessly and not be sorry about it, but he knew with Wendy it was all playful joking around. He teased her for plenty too, and she never minded.

That was just the way it was between good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
